The Necklace
by SportZScooby
Summary: What happens if Yugi and his gang, Seto, Mokuba, and all them are stuck in a necklace like Yami, attached to another soul. This is what happens. R


I was bored in chemistry class one day and tried to entertain myself. I imagine Joey and Kaiba having a fight in chemistry behind the teacher. This stemmed from that and will probably include it.

This story is sometimes confusing. Now is Today 2005. 1000 years ago Yugi andthe ganghadBattle City. Kaiba ruled Kaiba corp and worked on experimental devices that are now everyday things. 5000 years ago Yami was Pharoah.

The Necklace

"Wake up. It's 6:30. It's time for school." A deep and regal voice called to me from deep inside my head. I groaned at him and rolled over in my bed. "Get up for school. You're going to be late."

"Yami," I protested, "It's Saturday."

"Exactly." Yugi said. "You have to go to school."

"How many times do I have to tell you that only in Japan do people go to school on Saturdays, not in America? And stop being such a mother hen. You know how I hate that." And with that I rolled over in my bed and fell back to sleep.

When I came out of my unconscious state at about 11, I got a shower and dressed and put on my necklace. I loved my necklace. It was a silver prayer box. On the bottom and back showed beautiful Irish looking pictures. On the sides I wasn't quite sure what was on it but it looked like a cross between the Irish pictures and a cross. Or sort of like a flower. On the top was a gorgeous intricate cross. On the front of the box, it showed another intricate cross. But when I received the prayer box, as a gift for my 16th birthday, I fail to notice the millennium symbol. With all the details all over the box it was hard to pick out even if you were looking for it. The symbol was right on the front, in plain view but was hidden. The center located on the lock to seal the box close and was half hidden with the clasp covering it. I never took off my necklace unless I go in the shower, which I had just gotten out of.

"Good morning." A rather chipper voice echoed in my head. I turned around and noticed it was Tea talking to me. I never understood how this worked. When we were alone and they were talking to me I could see their spirits. When we were with other people I could only hear them. Sometimes I could see them, it all depended on their moods and what they were saying. It was all quite confusing when you think about it, so I didn't try to think about it.

"You seem rather chipper this morning." I commented to her.

"Yeah well I didn't have to stop Joey and Kaiba from killing one another or keep Tristan away from Serenity so I actually got some sleep… sort of." She told me sort of jokingly.

"The joys of all of you living together in my necklace." I sighed.

"You seem upset. Is something wrong?" Another voice asked me. I looked to the left and there was Yugi looking alarmed and worried. Poor, poor Yugi. Always so naive. It's rather amusing at times, when I'm with my friends and he doesn't get things that are said.

"No I'm fine." I answered and started singing along to one of my favorite songs on my new radio. I continued to finish getting ready for the day. I was almost done. I had specific instructions to clean up my room today, so I was blasting the radio and not really paying attention. Some noise was going on in the background, but I ignored it. It kind of sounded like a person.

"Are you paying attention to me!" Someone shouted in my head. So it wasn't just noise, it was a person, sort of. It was Yami.

"Sorry Yami," I apologized "I was just cleaning my room. You know how my mom is." I joked. "What were you saying?"

"That's just the thing. You never seem to be paying attention. And turn off that dang blasted radio. You know how I hate that." He yelled at me. He kept muttering in a language incomprehensible for even Yugi to understand so we all assumed it was ancient Egyptian. Most likely swear words but that's only speculation. I just tuned him out, dancing and singing to another good song on the radio. I think he finally noticed that I wasn't paying attention. Tea was laughing at Yami going crazy. I smacked him with a pillow. He finally returned to a language resembling English, or at least something I could understand.

"What did you do that for?" He asked me in a loathing tone. He finally had calm down but when I hit him with the pillow his finely gelled hair had been squashed. His hair resembled a field goal post with a post jutting out.

"It serves you right for waking me up this morning for school."

"I told him not too." Someone interrupted me.

"Shut up, Seto" I yelled at the source of the interruption. "You don't always have to be right and when you do you don't need to point it out."

"Yes I most certainly do." He shot back at me.

"If you don't shut up this instant I have Mokuba tell Joey some of your famous so-called secrets. Then Joey will go and tell everyone." I yelled at him. This shut him up real quick. Mokuba knew things nobody could even dream up about Seto. Like the time he told us Seto and Mokuba had gone miniature golfing for his birthday and Seto had started talking to the golf ball. Then Seto started dancing when he made a hole in one, something resembling the funky chicken.

"Besides, Yami" I continued our conversation as if no interruption had ever happened. "We have a deal. As long as you float I can have my radio on."

"Evil daughter of Ra." He muttered. He sputtered off in Egyptian again.

"What was that?" I questioned him on the only English part I had heard, even though I heard him perfectly well.

"Oh, nothing." He told me with a slight blush creeping on his face. I got him and he knew it. I hated when Yami floated in the air around my room when he was speaking to me through our mind link. I never could understand how Yami could float. He said that after 6,742 years you could easily break the laws of gravity but it still amazed me. And scared me. I could never get used to being talked to and the person talking to me not touching the floor. It just creeped me out. I noticed as Yami slowly came back down to earth, so I headed to where my radio was blasting and shut it off. But when he just about reached my bed something hit him. Another pillow from Joey's direction. Yami threw the pillow back at him with ancient Egyptian following. It was pretty funny.

I started convulsing with laughter. Tea and Yugi seemed worried over it. If something happened to me then they could not survive. It was weird. When they finally saw I wasn't hurting myself they backed off.

When I finally calmed down Yami continued. "You seem to not be paying attention lately. You really should be careful." He told me.

"Believe it or not I can take care of myself." I told him "I was living life perfectly fine before you guys came along and I don't always need a past pharaoh to protect me now that you are here. Although I don't mind it." I added when he looked a bit hurt. I was in pain and tended to get a bit cranky when I did, but none of them knew this though. I was very good at hiding things.

"Geez, we are just concerned about you that's all. We like to think that we are friends with you and being friends we care about you." Joey piped up for the first time since I had gotten up. I would of expected this from Tea but not Joey.

"Yeah I know and I really appreciate it. Really I do and I'm sorry. Now if you'll excuse me I have some baking to do." I told them. This was my other chore for the day, baking. I was quite talented at it so my mother had me doing this often. Everyone retreated into the mind room until later. While baking, I was best not to be disturbed. I also tended to have the radio blasting while doing my not so cruel and pretty unusual punishment and they weren't too happy with my music choice.

-

"STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!" a rather mad sounding voice screamed at me in my head, which in turn made me jump smacking my hand off the stove. Luckily it was closed otherwise I would of burned my hand off.

"Geez Kaiba, what did you do that for? You made me smack my hand off the stove. What happens if it was open and now my hand was no longer attached to my body? Huh? How would you feel then?" I yelled at him while rubbing my hand which was throbbing like the dickens at the present moment.

"One: You were dancing and you know how I hate that and can't get any work done. Two: you'll get over it. Three: It wasn't and your hand is still attached. Four: I would deal with that then." Seto shouted at me.

"Hey, you're living in my necklace. What kind of work can you get done?" I told him. I admit I had been dancing but it was to Usher's Yeah and you just can't not dance to that song.

"Just don't dance anymore." he yelled at me. Seto and I were often at odds so this outburst didn't bother me much. If it came down to it, I knew he would protect me, as much as a spirit living in a necklace who can randomly take over my body, can provide.

"Are you okay though?" Asked a concerned Yugi and Tea.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little ticked at Kaiba." I told them.

"We know that." Tea giggled to me. "We meant your hand. Will you be able to make it to the hospital by yourself or should one of us kill you first then take you to the hospital." She told me with a giggle. She knew I was gonna be fine so she joked with me to make me fell better.

"You can kill me after I finish the dishes which SOME PEOPLE should DO SOME TIME in their LIVES." I told her with special emphasis on certain words to yell at Seto without actually yelling at him.

"Honey are you okay?" My mom asked coming into the kitchen. She had arrived home sometime between the 2nd dessert, Russian Tea Cookies, and 5th dessert, chocolate chip banana bread. "You screamed then you screamed again."

"Yeah mom." I told her. "I dropped the pan on my foot then smacked my head off the counter when I went to pick it up." I motioned to the pan sitting on the counter, waiting to be washed. I must have said some of my words out loud instead of inside my head. _Stupid Seto_, I thought with venom. He didn't hear me because I didn't use the mind link.

"Ok honey." She continued. "I'll be upstairs if you need me." I turned back around to continue my hard labor. Seto snickered and I turned back around to face him.

"Well I hope your happy" I told him, making sure not yell for fear of my mother hearing me. "I could just hit you." I glared at him. He seemed almost happy with himself. You could see the sparkle in his eye.

"Why yes I am. Why aren't you?" he sneered at me. I just turned around and continued on my dishes. Seto, satisfied with winning our argument, went back into my necklace. Bad mistake. I stated dancing again, just for him and he knew it.

This is my second story. so read and review. it really helps me!

ME/


End file.
